the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Myr
Myr is a major city found on the coast of the Narrow Sea. It is one of the nine Free Cities. A slave city, Myr has three slaves for every freeborn. The slaves in Myr are collared and branded. Since Archon Morosh Adarys' conquest, Lys has been considered part of the Triarchy of the Three Daughters, ruled by a singular Archon chosen from among the mercantile guilds. Layout Much like the other daughters of Valyria, Myr is surrounded by two concentrically-constructed layers of walls. The inner walls, thinner but higher are of black dragonstone, whereas the wider outer walls are built from bricks of white and pale-grey stone. The city itself is split arbitrarily into a number of districts and regions, each associated with a different central feature, and named for precious stones so oft used in produce of the city. * The Sapphire District - the part of the city closest to the Sea of Myrth, the Sapphire District is home to the city's two major harbours, and well as a wealth of taverns, brothels and alehouses directed towards the merchants and visitors arriving by ship to the city. Also found within the Sapphire District is the Seasalt Market, through which fishermen peddle fish and seafood caught fresh within the bay and the Narrow Sea itself. ** The Crossbowman's Harbour - found at the centre of the Myrish waterfront, the Crossbowman's Harbour is the largest harbour in the city, dwarfing the more northern-positioned Taenos' Wharf, which serves the Topaz District. Still guarded by the crossbowman that give the harbour its name, it serves around four-fifths of all ships seeking to call at the Free City. ** Taenos' Wharf - named for the Taenos Family, a wealthy but largely unpopular noble Myrish family, Taenos' Wharf is rarely used by residents of the city, instead serving those few foreign ships that arrive to find the Crossbowman's Harbour without space. In his time serving as magister, the Head of the family, Irriros Taenos has survived near two dozen assassination attempts, most recently involving a nest of rats force-fed wildfire in hope that they would tunnel into his manse and set it ablaze. ** The Seasalt Market - located on the southern aspect of the Sapphire District, close to the Crossbowman's Harbour, the Seasalt Market serves as a place for the fishermen and oyster-gatherers of the city to sell their catches. It is a popular haunt of pickpockets and cutpurses. ** Garzaro's House - Though not owned by anyone named Garzaro, it is still called as such. The "house" is a large building owned by one of the prolific trade companies of Myr. It serves as a storage site for many of the goods and wares of merchants. Though trading hands between families nearly every decade, the "house" remains a profitable investment for anyone who owns it. The price for storing ones wares depends on what is being stored, who is storing, and how the family that owns the "house" feels that day. * The Emerald District - just east of the Sapphire District, the Emerald District can be found. Centred around the Malachite Plaza, the Emerald District is home to the other large market within the city of Myr besides the Seasalt Market, focused around the production, selling and consumption of the near five-dozen varieties of green nectar wines popular in western Essos. Around the Plaza storerooms and warehouses can be found in plenty, nearly all tailored to the storage of the vintages before their transport across the known world on Myrish trade cogs. * The Garnet District - within the Garnet District, the training grounds of the crossbowmen for which Myr is famed are trained, and the sound of bolt against target rings true across the district day and night. The blacksmiths, fletchers and armourers of the city are also largely located within the region, as to optimise the transport of goods to the Myrish forces in times of war. The Garnet District is found in the south of the city. ** The Street of Steel - sharing the name of a similar region within the Westerosi city of King's Landing, the Street of Steel is home to the finest forgemasters and smiths of the city, whom specialise in the creation of thin knives and blades, as well as bolts fletched with feathers both plain and fanciful. * The Moonstone District - at the heart of the city, the Moonstone District can be found. It is home to the manses of the ex-noble families in the city and also host to dozens others. * The Topaz District - not a true district, the Topaz District weaves throughout the city, often depicted as a crescent by the mapmakers that reside within Myr. Containing spinning-houses and weaving-rooms alike, the District is the epicentre for the production of carpets, laces and tapestries, as well as mirrors and lenses used by maesters across the Narrow Sea. **The Tower of the Alchemists - the alchemists within the Topaz District specialise in the creation of Myrish fire, a healing agent that they infuse into ointments, salves and wines, each of which has grown popular in usage across the Westeros and Essos alike. Category:Myr Category:Essos Category:City Category:Free Cities Category:Myrish